This invention relates generally to vehicle communication, and more particularly to vehicle broadband communication with a data network.
As technology has increased, an amount of software and data needed on-board vehicles has increased as well. This increased need is particularly evident in aircraft information systems. Generally, aircrafts receive off-board data used during flight through a variety of methods. For example, cellular and/or satellite networks enable an aircraft to communicate to proprietary networks via the internet while the aircraft is in flight. However, such networks are limited by cellular or satellite connectivity.
In at least some known commercial airports, a GateLink™ network exists that enables aircraft to communicate wirelessly with the GateLink™ network, which in turn, wirelessly connects to an airport data network. However, some commercial aircraft data cannot be sent via wireless networks due to regulations governing aircraft communications. While such options may be available at some large commercial airports, because of cost limitations, technology limitations, and other factors, many regional airports and/or military air fields do not have GateLink™ capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems that enable broadband over power line (BPL) communications when conventional data exchange services are not available.